Poison
by OpenPervert-Chan
Summary: You are my poison, slowly coursing through my body, numbing me from the pain but also killing me slowly but that's alright because I love you. SasuSaku.
1. Cruel Cycle Part 1: Sakura's POV

**Poison**

Chapter 1: Cruel Cycle Part 1: Sakura's POV

It's that time of the day again and we both know what that means. It's the time when you climb into my bedroom through my window and fuck me, not make love, no I'm not good enough for your love, I'm just there to pleasure you and relieve your stress. I'm nothing more than a good fuck but I don't mind, no not at all, because I love you and would do anything for you, even if it costs me my happiness, even if it slowly kills me.

As you set foot in my room you waste no time, it always starts the same, you come through the window, you strip then you crawl in my bed next to my already naked body. You get straight to the point and thrust into me, no foreplay and especially no kissing. You always take me from behind, maybe it's because you don't want to see my face or maybe it's because you don't want me to watch you. With every thrust your poison spreads throughout my body, slowly killing me but I enjoy it, I relish in it, because even though it's slowly killing me it also makes me feel something, feel that we are one somehow, that somewhere inside of you there is a piece of me like how there is a piece of you inside of me.

You are my poison Sasuke, slowly coursing through my veins, numbing me from the pain but also killing me slowly.

**A/N: This is just a little something I came up with today after reading this fanfic named ', I'm having writers block or something so it might take some time for me to update 'A Night to Remember'. Anyway, what do you guys think of this short drabble. Is it good, bad, in between? Review and tell me :D**


	2. Cruel Cycle Part 2: Sasuke's POV

Chapter 2: Cruel Cycle: Sasuke's POV

It's 1a.m. again and Sakura knows what this means. It the time of the day when I climb into her bedroom through the window and fuck her because that's all she'll ever be good for, fucking. She is just a mere tool for me to use to relieve my stress and get pleasure from. I don't love her but I can't help but have this strange feeling in my chest everytime I fuck her. What could this feeling be? It most definitely can't be love, I'm incapable of loving, so what could it be?

As I set foot in your room I waste no time because it's always the same. I come through the window that you keep unlocked just for me, then I strip then crawl into bed next to you, you are already naked because you know what's going to happen so I waste no time and just thrust straight into you, no foreplay and especially no kissing. I take you from behind because for some reason I don't want to see your face, how it always seem to be contorted in pain and your eyes just boar into me, as if pleading for me to stop but the words never escape your lips, so I continue. With every thrust I'm slowly killing you because my touch is poisonous. My poison spreads throughout your body with every thrust but you can't deny that you love it, because even though I'm slowly killing you, you enjoy the pain because it's the only thing connecting me to you. The only thing I can give you is pain.

I am your poison Sakura, slowly coursing through your body, numbing you from the pain but also killing you slowly.

**A/N: This story was intended to be an Oneshot but some people requested more chapters so who am I to deny my fellow readers their requests? Lol. After this there is one more chapter so don't forget to read that one too! It will be up later today...hopefully. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. The Start of a New Cycle

Chapter 3: The Start of a New Cycle

**Sakura's POV**

Today is the day everything ends. It's 1 a.m. again and instead of being in my bed, naked, waiting for Sasuke to come as I usually do, I'm sitting beside my locked window, fully clothed, awaiting his arrival because we all know that even though the window is locked he'll find a way inside my house, so I'm waiting, waiting for him so that I can end this cruel cycle. My heart has lost all the love I've once had for him. That love has withered away from the constant exposure to his poison.

The turning of the knob of my bedroom door captures my attention. It's him. He comes into the room and just stands there, staring at me, but I'm sure he can see it in my eyes, that everything is over. He takes a step forward as if telling, no _commanding_ me to change my mind but I've already made my decision. Seeing that I wasn't going to change my mind, he walks straight up to me and does the unthinkable… he kisses me. Never before have our lips touched and I can't help but melt into it. I've wanted this for so long that I hungrily accepted his kiss.

After a minute or two, realization starts to dawn on me. _'What am I doing?!' 'I'm suppose to be ending this not giving in to him and continuing this cruel cycle!' 'I have to stop!'_ with these thoughts in mind, I try to push him away because I know he is just doing this to make me change my mind and if he keeps on doing what he's doing I just might.

"Sakura…" he moans into my mouth and with that I'm completely his again. Before I know it I'm on my bed and his hands are roaming all over my body, his fingers grazing over each part of my body, gently. Clothes start to come off and before you know it we're fucking, but something feels different, it's not like all those other times we've fucked. This time he took me from the front while staring straight into my eyes with such a soft gaze. My heart starts to swell with the love I thought was gone forever and I can't help the words that escape my lips, "I love you, Sasuke," I whisper as we continue to make love, yes make love, because that's the only thing that can describe what we are doing right now because he is touching me with a gentleness that was never there before.

"… I love you too… Sakura," he whispered back, it was almost inaudible but I heard it and with those words tears started to stream down my cheeks. This was the start of a new cycle, one filled with love.

* * *

_Sasuke shows his love in mysterious ways..._

THE END

**A/N: I forgot I didn't update the last chapter to this story yet, sorry. So this is it, the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
